This invention relates to apparatus and methods for making explosion proof exhaust systems and, in particular, to explosion proof systems in which the outer surfaces of certain engine and exhaust components exceed a preset temperature (e.g., 135° C.). Many pieces of equipment (e.g. internal combustion operated industrial machinery) have to be operated in areas where gases and flammable substances are present. The heat generated by the engines and the exhaust fumes of these pieces of equipment may cause the gases and/or flammable substances present in the area to ignite and/or explode. It is therefore necessary to reduce the external surface temperature of the pieces of equipment. It is also necessary to prevent sparks/flames from being emitted out of the exhaust. It is further necessary and/or desirable to reduce the pollutants emitted by the pieces of equipment.
Known methods of blanketing selected components to limit temperature problems are not satisfactory. The blankets are not gas tight and explosion proof. That means that a gas can always find a point of contact and also if there is an internal explosion the eventual enclosure is not explosion proof. Presently used efficient exhaust treatment soot filters, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) devices and active soot burners are very dangerous when used in potentially explosive environment s they typically have very hot surfaces and high risk of internal explosions if the explosive gas is sucked by the engine and transferred to the active catalyst, SCR and soot filters. At this time there does not exist such devices rated as secure to be used in a potentially explosive environment.
The need for explosion proof systems may be met with explosion proof systems and methods embodying the invention.